the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Giff
The giff are a race of powerfully muscled mercenaries. They are civilized, though they lack mages among their own race. Giff hire on with various groups throughout the universe as mercenaries, bodyguards, enforcers, and general legbreakers. The giff is humanoid, with stocky, flat, cylindrical legs and a humanoid torso, arms, and fingers. Its chest is broad and supports a hippopotamus head with a natural helmet of flexible, chitinous plates. Giff come in colors ranging from black to gray to a rich gold, and many have colorful tattoos that leave their bodies a patchwork record of past victories. Giff speak their own language and the Common tongue. Large Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 14 (-1 Size, +5 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +4 / +14 Attack: Greatsword +9 melee (3d6+9/19-20), or large arquebus1 +3 ranged (3d6/x3) Full Attack: Greatsword +9 melee (3d6+9/19-20), or large arquebus1 +3 ranged (3d6/x3) Space/Reach: 10 ft. / 10 ft. Special Attacks: Head Butt Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +3 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 10, Con 15, Int 8, Wis 8, Cha 10 Skills: Craft (armorsmithing) +5, Hide -4, Intimidate +7* Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms), Great Fortitude Environment: Any land Organization: Squad (2-5), Platoon (5-20), Company (20-40), Regiment (40-100+) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: 1/2 coins Alignment: Usually lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +3 Giff Illustration This creature is thick-skinned and hippopotami-headed. It stands almost nine feet tall, and appears to be powerfully muscled. The Giff are a race of powerfully muscled mercenaries. They are civilized, though due to their nature, Wizards are scarce among their race. Giff hire on with various groups throughout the universe as mercenaries, bodyguards, enforcers, and general legbreakers. The Giff is a humanoid, with stocky, flat, cylindrical legs and a humanoid torso, arms, and fingers. Its chest is broad and supports a hippopotamus head with a natural helmet of flexible, chitinous plates. Giff come in colors ranging from black to gray to gold, and many have colorful tattoos that leave their bodies a patchwork record of past victories. Giff speak Giant and Common. Combat The Giff pride themselves on their weapon skills, and any Giff will have a number of swords, daggers, maces, and similar tools on hand to deal with troublemakers. A Giff's true love in weaponry is the gun. Though the flash, noise and damage is what most impress them, their large bulky bodies make the guns awkward to use. Head Butt (Ex): An unarmed giff can use its head in attacking. The top of the giff's head and snout are plated with thick, chitinous plates, flexible enough to permit motion, but giving the creature a natural helmet. When making a charge attack, the Giff may use the plates on its head to do a head butt. This attack does 1d6+6 points of damage. Skills: * Due to their menacing appearance and reputation, giff base Intimdate checks on their Strength, not Charisma. Giff as Characters Almost all exceptional giff are fighters. Giff cannot take a class that can cast spells. Habitat / Society Giff of both sexes serve in their platoons, and both fight equally well. Giff young are raised tenderly until they are old enough to survive an exploding arquebus, then are inducted fully into the platoon. Every giff, male, female, and giffling, has a rank within society, which can be changed only by someone of a higher rank. Within these ranks are sub-ranks and within those sub-ranks are color markings and badges. The highest-ranking giff gives the orders, the others obey. It does not matter if the orders are foolish or even suicidal -- following them is the purpose of the giff in the universe. A quasi-mystical faith among the giff mercenaries confirms that all things have their place, and the giff's is to follow orders. Giff mercenaries are usually paid in smoke powder, though they often will accept other weapons and armor. It is purely a barter system, but to hire one giff for one standard week requires seven charges of smoke powder (one per day). Giff are fierce fighters, despite their somewhat comical appearance and mania for weapons. They will not, however, willingly fight other giff. If forced into such a situation on a battlefield, both groups retire for at least a day of drinking and sorting out ranks. There is a 10% chance that one platoon will join another in this case, but it is more likely that both will quit their current hiring and look for work elsewhere. Giff characters possess the following racial traits. *+12 Strength, +4 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom. *Large Size. -1 penalty to Armor Class, -4 penalty to Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. *A giff's base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: A giff begins with four levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 4d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +4, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +1, Ref +4, and Will +4. *Racial Skills: A giff's monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 7 x (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Craft (armorsmithing) and Intimidate. Giff use their Strength bonus instead of Charisma for Intimidate. *Racial Feats: A giff's monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. *Weapon Proficiency: A giff is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. *+5 natural armor bonus. *Special Attacks (see above): Head Butt. *Spell Resistance 14. Unlike other creatures with Spell Resistance, Giff cannot lower their Spell Resistance to accept beneficial spells, even if the spells are cast by the Giff himself. (Giff are very rarely spellcasters.) *Automatic Languages: Common, Giant. Bonus Languages: Elven, Dwarven, Orc, Goblin. *Favored Class: Fighter. *Level adjustment +3. GIFF CR: 2 XP: 600 LN Medium monstrous humanoid Init: +0; Senses: Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +3 __________________________________ AC: 13, touch 10, flat-footed 13 (+2 natural, +1 shield) hp: 22 (3 HD) Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +1; +2 vs. spells and spell-like abilities __________________________________ Speed: 30 ft. Melee: Large longsword +6 (2d6+4/19-20), head butt +1 (1d6+2) Ranged: Large blunderbuss +2 (2d6/10 ft./1 shot/misfire on 1-2) Combat Gear: 10 bullets, 10 doses of black powder __________________________________ Str 19, Dex 10, Con 15, Int 9, Wis 6, Cha 10 Base Atk: +2; CMB: +7; CMD: 17 Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms)B, Power Attack, Rapid Reload Skills: Intimidate +4, Perception +3 Languages: Common, Giff SQ: Powerful build __________________________________ Environment: Outer space Organization: Solitary, platoon (2-6 plus 1 2nd-level lieutenant), or company (4-20 plus 2 2nd-level lieutenants and 1 4th-level captain) Treasure: Standard (light wooden shield, powder horn) __________________________________ Head Butt (Ex): As part of a full attack, a giff can make a head butt as a secondary attack. A head butt deals 1d6 damage plus 1/2 the giff’s Strength modifier (1d8 if the giff is wearing a metal helmet). Powerful Build (Ex): The physical stature of giff lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a giff is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as combat maneuvers or Intimidate checks), the giff is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to it. A giff is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect it. A giff can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, its space and reach remain those of a creature of its actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Category:Giffs Category:Monstrous humanoids